1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a micropositioner for use with an optical fiber or other optical element and to a connector used with the positioner and in particular to an optical fiber connector and micropositioner for minimizing loss of light or other radiation in a connection between optical elements.
2. Related Patents
This invention is related to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,787,710 and 4,859,029, both issued to the inventor of the present invention; each is incorporated herein as if fully set forth.
3. Background
An optical fiber connector is used to connect an optical member, such as one end of a discrete optical fiber, to another optical device so as to provide for continuous transmission of light between the optical device and the fiber. Examples of such optical devices are a light source or other transmitting element, such as an LED, a light receiver, a polarized laser, or another fiber. Complete transmission of all available light between optical elements is not possible because of the discontinuities of the index of refraction which occur as the light beam passes from the element which transmits it into a medium such a air and then into another element, such as a receiving fiber, lens, or other optical element.
Various techniques have been proposed for minimizing transmission losses when a light beam is transmitted to or from an optical fiber; these have included the use of positioners and the use of an intermediate medium having an index of refraction that matches that of the optical fiber. These arrangements tend to increase the light transmission, but they usually require extensive manual adjustment or are inadequate for maximizing the amount of light transmitted. The known connectors do not provide the ease of operation or the precise adjustment of the position and attitude of the optical elements or fiber ends that are characteristic of the present invention.